


Year 1: Breaking Traditions

by XRider



Series: Voltron at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Takes no Shit, Allura is so pure, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Magic, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt is best brother, McClains rule everything, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), This is going to be so long, voltron at hogwarts, will add tags eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRider/pseuds/XRider
Summary: Ready for a long one?Lance was having the worst day ever. He was running late, he had to skip breakfast, and then to top he was sorted into the wrong house at Hogwarts.So it was very much turning into the worse yearWhile others around him were making friends and learning magic he was more concerned about making the couch in the common room more comfy, not getting beaten up by his own housemates, and how on Earth he was going to explain to his parents how he got stuck in Gryffindor.Keith was also having one of the worst years of his life.He thought his life was in an upswing. He had been adopted, he got into Hogwarts, and he was finally going to learn about what magic was really capable of.Only... he forgot people are hard and annoying to deal with. He wasn’t expecting to be plagued with nightmares every night. He couldn’t tell if they were memories or a warning but it leads him to start asking questions about his birth parents.While Lance tried to figure out why everyone seems to hate his family so much Keith is stuck trying to figure out any of hisAnd it’s only their first year
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Matt
Series: Voltron at Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! It’s me again! Are you all prepared for this one because it is going to be long!   
> I legitimately have 4 years outlined so far for them. So yes expect a full series of this! Anyway enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to use this as a reference. This is simply an easy way to keep track of all the characters, houses, and such. It will be updated as new characters are introduced. 
> 
> If you all would like I can also add small facts about characters as we go as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for those getting alert notices!  
> I decided to add this note section before the chapter begins so I had to move things around! 
> 
> You should be getting a new actual chapter tonight. 
> 
> This is for a reference to go back to as need and will be updated as the story goes on!

Feel free to use this as a reference. This is simply an easy way to keep track of all the characters, houses, and such. It will be updated as new characters are introduced. 

If you all would like I can also add small facts about characters as we go as well. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Students and their houses**

  
  


**_Gryffindor 1st Years_ **

Lance McClain

Keith Krogane 

James Griffin

Ryan Kinkade

Elliot Thomas 

Grant Watson

**_Ravenclaw 1st Years_ **

  
  
  
  


**_Hufflepuff 1st Years_ **

Hunk Garrett 

Romelle Prince

  
  
  


**_Slytherin 1st Years_ **

Rachel McClain

  
  
  


**_Slytherin 5th Years_ **

Veronica McClain

  
  
  
  


**Professors with their classes/house**

Adam Wright- Transfiguration professor. Also Head of Gryffindor

Takashi Shirogane- Defense Against the Darks arts professor. Also Head of Hufflepuff. 

Honey Alby- Potions professor 

Anthony Rune- Muggle Studies


	2. Chapter 1: The Worst Day Ever

Lance McClain was easily having the worst day of his life. 

First he woke up late. He had stayed up late making sure he was all packed and ready to go. Then was too excited to sleep so he woke up in a panic as Veronica came in and yanked the covers off him. Oversleeping meant he missed breakfast which happened in a large family. He was desperately scrambling around for last minute things too as the rest of the family followed in less of a panic. 

Travel to King’s Cross was a whole thing as well. Luckily the years had gone on and it left only three children to cart to Hogwarts instead of the huge mass of what had been the McClain clan. Veronica in her 5th year was officially the oldest McClain there. The brothers now graduated and starting real wizarding world jobs now. 

Then there were the final two. The youngest of the McClain clan. It was finally time for Lance and Rachel McClain to go to Hogwarts. It was supposed to be something to look forward to. For years they whispered to each other from their bunk beds about what they looked forward to the most. 

“The quidditch for sure!” Lance whispers under the light of the fireflies they had caught that night and released in their room

“Think of the forbidden forest!” Rachel said tracing patterns through the flashing bugs

“We aren’t allowed there, you know that.”

“So long as you don’t get caught.”

The pair would giggle then proceed to list several more things till they drifted to sleep. Such a happy thing Hogwarts seemed. Especially the way their siblings had gone on and on about it. Who would have thought school was exciting like that? What incredible luck to be born with magic and not have to study useless maths for the rest of your days.

They arrived at the platform a bit later than planned. Having to rush through the barrier and say quick goodbyes to their parents. Lance gave his mother a bit of an extra squeeze before he had to release. She smiled running a hand through his hair leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead then Rachel’s. 

It never occurred to Lance how generous it was that despite the crowd around them that people gave them the space to say goodbye. Missing the sideways glances they received. 

The whistle blew a warning and the trio of McClains hurried on finding a compartment fairly quickly. Leaning out to wave to their parents as the train raced out of the station. It didn’t seem like such a bad day anymore. 

“I’ve got to go do Prefect things. I’ll check on you two later alright. Behave. Don’t make friends with strangers,” Veronica waved closing the door behind her

Ah yes the stranger rule. It was a weird rule of thumb the McClains had let dictate their life since they were born. It was simple really. A rule all parents teach their children. Don’t talk to strangers. The meaning behind it just ran a bit different for them. 

The twins chatted about what they were most excited for again as nerves for the sorting kicked in. A few other late students peeked into their compartment looking for a seat. Most would pause and turn moving to the next. The few brave souls who would reach to open the door were stopped by the older group from the compartment right across. 

The majority of this went unnoticed by the twins. The compartment across filled with 3rd year Slytherins had left their door open for the very reason. Knowing the oldest McClain would not be pleased to see the youngest McClains with others. To keep the peace and their heads, they kept others away from the pair. 

Lance had seemed to forget about the horrible start to the morning. Didn’t seem so horrible anymore after all. He was headed to Hogwarts! The excitement building with each click of the tracks. 

As Veronica promised she checked in after lunch already in her robes instructing the pair to do the same as the darkness was approaching quickly. The pair dressed quickly and quietly as their nerves started up again. The sorting was a simple matter. They already knew that but it was still a big deal to them. 

The boat ride into Hogwarts didn’t help the matter. Some brat almost tipped one of the boats causing some slow progress as they made sure the boats stayed together. The twins had to share a boat with two others. Both looked fairly nervous but less so about who they shared the boat with and rather the looming castle ahead of them. 

The group soon filled in and chatter ceased as they stood in front of the sorting hat. The list of names being called proudly by a tan man with golden glasses. He had introduced himself at the start but Lance had forgotten the moment they walked into the Great Hall. 

Lance swallowed hard as his name was called. He took a deep breath as he sat down letting the hat settle gently on his head. He could have sworn he heard a small hum and a chuckle then the word interesting floated by. 

And he listened in horror as the hat shouted Gryffindor

Definitely worst day of his life

  
  
  
  


———————

  
  
  
  


Lance locked eyes with Rachel still in the crowd of 1st years then his eyes quickly searched for Veronica at the Slytherin table. Panic rising through as he clutched the sleeve of his robes sliding off the stool. Awkward applause scattered through the Great Hall with a mixture of whispers. 

He wanted to run to the Slytherin table and sit besides his sister where he was supposed to be. His feet automatically guided him to where the hat called him too however. Sinking into an empty seat right on the edge of the table trying to ease his shaking hands. The student closest to him scooted a bit farther down as they called Rachel’s name. Be it worried over the name of the student who just sat near him or giving space for the sister to join. 

Lance kept eyes locked on Rachel. This had never been a worry before. They had always planned on being in the same house together like the rest of their family. It had never been a thought they wouldn’t be together. Suddenly for the first time ever Lance was begging the stupid hat to put Rachel in Gryffindor. He couldn’t handle this alone. He had never been alone. He needed…

“Slytherin!”

Cheers erupted from the table across the hall. Lance’s full fledged panic now setting in. His hands in a cold sweat as he and Rachel locked eyes again. Mutual panic clearly etched across their faces as she let her feet guide her to her place besides her sister. The pair looking over to their brother alone at the edge of the rival table.

Now what?

Lance stared at the plates that had filled in front of him. The assortment mind boggling. It reminded him of his mother prepping for Christmas dinners. Only he had no desire to dig in. He simply stared at his own empty plate, the earlier hunger gone and replaced with a bundle of worry.

The others at his end of the table seemed to ignore him for the most part. Sparing a few glances in his direction and quickly cutting off any semi brave student who opened their mouth to speak to him. He could hear the slight bundles of the conversation around him.

“A McClain not in Slytherin?”

“Maybe it was a mistake?”

  
  


“Maybe he was cursed or something?”

“Well he is still a McClain after all”

“He can’t be trusted.”

Even the house ghost looked at him then across the hall and back before shrugging and gliding off. 

Lance suddenly thought back to his parents. How would they react? Would they be ashamed? Could he even go back home after this?

Lance couldn’t stop shaking at this point. All his happy thoughts of Hogwarts suddenly down the drain. Everything was coated with a new dread. The happy late night giggle sessions with Rachel suddenly seemed like a dream. Something unattainable.

Dinner was coming to an end as the last bits of desserts were being licked up greedily. Lance still staring down at his plate untouched becoming oblivious to the noise around him. The noise at the Gryffindor table was shutting down however as a figure walked around the far edge of the table along the wall as if trying not to draw attention but failing.

Lance didn’t even take notice til they kneeled besides him. He jumped slightly as the movement seemed to yank him from his mind. He turned and felt the tears that had been hiding behind his eyes suddenly move forward at the sight of Veronica next to him.

“What am I supposed to do,” He whispered before she could speak

“You will be ok Lance. I am still here. Rachel is here and she will be in some of your classes. You are still a McClain and you will be proud of it. You are going to have to be careful and strong. A lot of people will not like you because you are a McClain and there is nothing you can do about it. Just keep your head down, stay safe, and don’t talk to strangers. If you need me for anything don’t be afraid to find me ok.”

Veronica squeezed his hand as he nodded trying to take deep breaths and begging his tears not to fall. Not here. Not in front of everyone. 

“Don’t tell mom and dad,” Lance whispered and Veronica’s eyes widened slightly

“Lance-,”

“No please… not… not yet.”

Veronica chewed the inside of her cheek before nodding giving her brother another squeeze of the hand slowly letting go. She needed to go back. She would have to show the first years how to get into the Slytherin common room. Lance would have to go to his own house with his own housemates.

Veronica stood glaring at the stares from the others causing many others to quickly look away. She offered her brother a final smile before heading back to her own table. 

The chatter around him started up again. He went back to staring at his plate trying to gather his emotions again. The last thing he needed was to get a hard time from the others. Veronica just warned him it may already happen. He didn’t need to give them another reason. 

He needed to stay out of trouble. Not draw attention to himself. He needed to figure out how he was going to do this for seven years. How was he going to do this all alone? How was he going to explain to the rest of his family he was a Gryffindor? 

So focused on how his family was going to be when they found out he completely forgot about the other problem… the other Gryffindors. 

His fellow first year Gryffindors broke the ice fairly quickly. 

As they lined up behind their Prefect Lance was slightly abandoned at the back of the line. Those not from magic families seemed to have gathered the message pretty quickly to stay away from him. 

The thing was… he was exactly sure why?

Sure everyone in his family were Slytherins. That’s how it was. They were a well bred family with a long line of history. Some amazing witches and wizards were from his family and were well known before the times changed. Even now though his father held a high place in the ministry. Surely just because he was placed in the wrong house didn’t mean he had to be hated on… right?

Lance silently followed the rest of his classmates as their Prefect gave them a rundown of the how tos of the castle. Thing he already knew thanks to his siblings but he was keeping a sharp eye on how to get to the common room. Gryffindor wasn’t exactly in the dungeons like he was expecting to be. 

He felt a bit of awe come back to him as he entered the common room and was shown to the dormitories. Despite the situation it was rather beautiful in sense. Felt a bit like home even. 

Well for a bit anyway

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Lance jumped slightly looking at the one of the boys he was rooming with. There were six new Gryffindor boys this year and five new girls. All divided by gender Lance was still surprised to see that all the first year boys would indeed be rooming together. 

“I know,” Lance simply responded opening his trunk moving away from the glares across the room from him 

“Seriously, what a sick joke. A McClain in Gryffindor? Nah man it’s a prank at best,” the guy started again folding his arm over his chest

“I don’t understand the problem… did he do something?” One of the other boys whispered to the group

Must be a muggle-born but honestly Lance was curious to know as well. What did he do wrong?

“He’s from a long line of Slytherins. He should be a Slytherin. Even his twin was sorted in so obviously it must be a mistake,” another snorted

“Ok but what’s wrong with Slytherin?” The kid asked again

“Everyone there is evil.”

“That’s not true,” Lance quickly jumped in defense of his family, “I’ve heard all that before but it’s not true. Some of the kindest people I know were from-“

“Ahh that’s because you are all the same!” The head interrogator cut in, “Loyal to yourselves. Hardly each other. Only use each other for your own gain.”

“That’s not true,” Lance felt a whine build in his chest 

“Why are you defending them if you aren’t one of them?”

Lance turned his head to the left where another student was sorting his trunk as well. His bed right next to Lance’s. He seemed roughed up and his dark hair a bit too long to stay kept. 

“I think there was a mistake,” Lance tried

“The hat doesn’t make mistakes,” the guy said not looking up

“Well it must have this time. I don’t want him sleeping here!” the other guy butted back in who had started the whole thing

“Come on Griffin, you don’t really think he’s a spy or something,” the guy besides the muggle kid said

The Griffin kid snorted looking over at Lance again giving him a good up and down.

“You never know with those McClains. Dirty traitors. All of them.”

Lance pulled his pajamas on stuffing his extra things back in his luggage slamming it closed. He grabbed his pillow and comforter balling it up and sticking it under his arm. 

“You act like I’m thrilled about how this turned out. You really think I want to be stuck with some self centered bastards with a bad hero complex? Last I checked it wasn’t my dad who almost killed a whole muggle village because a spell backfired from messing around, Griffin. Though I’m pretty sure it was mine cleaning up your mess.”

Lance felt a bit smug. Of course he had heard about that. Griffin was a bit common but he wasn’t a complete idiot. He had religiously listened to all of his father’s work cases. Be it in several years he came home late to rant to his wife. His father warned him who to be careful of. 

Last he checked his father listed Griffins as idiots who play God 

He enjoyed watching Griffin pink up slightly as Lance walked out of the room slamming the door. 

Hopefully the couch was comfortable in the common room. 

  
  
  
  


———————

  
  
  
  


To Lance’s misfortune however the couch was not comfortable. 

He tossed and turned most the night only catching dozes. He had received a few odd looks from those who went to bed late as he waited for the couch to clear. The moment the room was free he rolled himself into his blanket and dozed. 

The odd feeling of misery rose in him. He missed his family. His mom. His sisters. His dad’s stories when he came home. Even his brothers who had since left the house. The small garden in the back of the house that he was often found in as a kid covered in mud. Even the small clearing in the woods nearby where they spent afternoons playing mini games of Quidditch when the whole family was over. 

If this was going to be Hogwarts, he wanted no part of it. If he was going to be hated on by his own housemates and be away from his family, then he would rather go to a stupid muggle school near home. 

This wasn’t going to be worth it

However he knew he couldn’t exactly write home yet to explain. Heck how would he. A long line of Slytherins just demolished like that by one weird child. His parents were going to be angry and confused. How did this go so wrong? This was supposed to be a good thing. 

Would his parents even let him back home?

That was the final thought that drifted through Lance’s brain and the first that came back to him when he woke up. 

He cautiously entered what was supposed to be his room. Quick to change and dart out before the others woke up. He was one of the first down for breakfast hoping to avoid… well anyone at this point. 

But he had to wait…

He waited at the farthest possible spot away from the other first years as they got their schedule. Their head of house was a tall tan man with glass. The same that had given them instructions the first night. He carefully went down the row giving instructions again as he handed over their schedules. Having to repeat himself to Lance alone as Lance couldn’t hear him over any snide remark that had been sent his way prior. Mainly how he shouldn’t share class with them but with the rest of the Slytherins instead. Only leading remarks that they probably wouldn’t want him either. 

Lance was about to mark this as the second worst day of his life. 

Their schedule was simple. Three days a week they had Defense Against the Dark Arts followed by Potions. After Lunch they would go to Transfiguration then Charms. Twice a week they had Herbology then History of Magic. In the afternoon Flying and Astronomy. Potions and Herbology occasionally had doubles. 

All in all several hours of hell

Lance had another worry. He was to share classes with other first years of different houses. What would Rachel do? Would her loyalty be with her house or would she look like a traitor to them to stay with her brother. 

The uncertainty almost made Lance lose his breakfast. 

He was simply grateful he managed to get out of the Great Hall and to his first class without a real incident. For the moment at least. He still had Defense Against the Dark Arts to get through. Not to mention the rest of the day. 

Lance slumped near the door waiting for it to open. Other students hang around as well. More noise rolled through his stomach as he realized who was joining them for this class. It would be Slytherin. It just had to be Slytherin. 

The door opened and Lance was quick to jump through. Taking refuge in the farthest corner he could. Ice settling in when he realized he would indeed be stuck with a desk mate. 

Others filed in. Most of the fellow Gryffindors gave one look at him before moving ahead of him. A few Slytherins looked at the seat besides him only to sit nearby but not next to him. 

So they didn’t exactly hate him yet. That’s good. 

He could hear the chatter from students around him. 

“My brother says he’s a great teacher! Has real life experience you know!”

“My brother says his arm is missing because of a werewolf!”

“Not possible!”

“I’m telling ya! All those scars he has great stories!”

Lance flinched to life as a body landed in the seat besides him. 

“Well… how is it?”

Lance took a few seconds before turning to Rachel who’s chin was rested in her palm as she faced him. 

“Well they hate me but I’m not dead so I guess that’s good,” Lance muttered in response warning a scowl from Rachel

“They hurt you, they would have a lot to answer to.”

“They would actually have to land a hit first,” Lance teased noting that there was a Gryffindor in front of him and he instantly wished he could take back his words

A dull bell echoed through the castle signaling class to start. Followed by a thud and a flurry of papers landing on the ground from the entrance way. They all look down to see a man with dark hair and a bit of grey towards the front with a heavily scarred face look up sheepishly. 

“Well I guess this is a hello and welcome!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what’s next? Follow my Twitter for updates https://mobile.twitter.com/XRider_Official
> 
> Want more writing or early updates of longer works?  
> Instagram https://instagram.com/x.rider.official?r=nametag
> 
> Want to support me a little extra?  
> https://ko-fi.com/xriderofficial


	3. Chapter 2: Greatest Strength and Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on!! Before you get confused you will get an alert that this is a new chapter. It is technically a repost of chapter 2! I added a note section in the front as a chapter 1. You will be getting a new chapter later tonight! 
> 
> Sorry for the mess!

The air in the room was rather awkward. One of those moments of do you laugh or run to help. 

But it was also the first day and lots of rumors were hovering around them of what to expect. 

It was the Gryffindor in front of Lance who was the first to laugh. The others chuckled slightly as he broke the ice. The professor only rolled his eyes and stood. A quick wave of his wand and all his papers were back in order tucked safely in his arms. 

“Yes! Sorry about that and thank you Kogane for laughing as I make an idiot of myself,” Lance was surprised to see the professor simply smile at the Gryffindor in front of him half expecting point deductions

“I am Takashi Shirogane, your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Please just call me Professor Shiro. Honestly Shirogane can be a mouthful even for me and Shiro is quicker.”

Lance felt a bit more at ease as the professor settled at his desk placing the papers aside. He then leaned his back against the front of his desk looking over the group of students in front of him. 

“I am also the Head of Hufflepuff but I don’t show favoritism per house. That would get you all nowhere. I’m also going to go ahead and knock if the standard question that will follow. No you don’t need to write these down,” he smirked noticed some students reach for quills

“I am missing my right arm and not from a werewolf. That is illogical. No, I will not tell you how. At least not your first year. Yes all my scars are from some sort of encounter minus the one on my ankle that was just a deep cat scratch.”

The room giggled, seeming to relax more under the man’s voice. He gave off a warm and gentle aura despite the rough looking appearance. His eyes kind despite the mess of a body he was in. He must have been in some serious pain at one point in his life.

“Yes my hair is natural. Happens when you get to be old I guess. I am married but my students are my children. I have office hours but if you need me outside of it don’t hesitate to contact me. I will do my best to help you in the ways I can. Now!” He clapped his hands making a few jump

A lot of students straightened themselves again ready for whatever potential danger was ahead. Would they face some creature day one? Would they be tested on something? Would they have to duel each other?

“Pull out quills and parchment and scribble some small things for me. Your name, house, a bit about yourself, what you expect to learn from this class, and lastly give me your greatest strength and weakness. These will be due at the end of class. This will help me on how I move forward with you all as a class together. How I am going to teach you. My goal is for you all to learn in this class and actually take experience from it. Not just be useless slugs the Ministry molds later on,” He paused his slight pacing he had started and turned back to them, “Don’t tell them I said that but when finished feel free to chat amongst yourselves and if all finish early enough we will have some fun!”

There was a rush to get started. Most students eager to see what ‘fun’ was for the oddly happy professor. Was this how all their classes were? If so, how dull. 

Lance looked down at his own parchment to start

Lance McClain

Gryffindor

Youngest of five and a twin 

I hope to learn how the Dark Arts work and the best way to avoid it if possible

Lance paused looking over it. It seemed silly and stupid writing it out. His answers however seemed just as dull as the questions. 

But the last question… strength and weakness 

His quill hovered over the parchment feeling pressured as some students now stood and dropped the assignment in the rack at the desk. Including Rachel who again slouched in her chair. 

What if he just didn’t put anything? Could he do that?

Lance shook his head feeling Rachel’s eyes on him. He could pick a weakness sure but what was his greatest. The heck was his strength. Did he have one?

“It doesn’t have to be serious Lance just put something down,” Rachel muttered 

Lance tried to hide the blush crawling up his neck as he mumbled something rude to her. He straightened up with his parchment quick to note he wasn’t the only one stuck on the last question. Though some were still writing a paragraph for what they wanted to learn. 

He dropped his neck to the others getting a small nod from the professor. He dipped his head back and quickly returned to his desk. Forgetting completely he never actually wrote an answer for the last question. 

Apparently Professor Shiro’s idea of fun was a knowledge quiz of sorts. Basically not fun. He would shout random questions of the basics they should know already and would startle the answer out of someone. 

It wasn’t fun at all. At least the McClain twins didn’t think it was. A few other students seemed to be in the same boat but several others got a bit too into it making it a competition against houses. 

Not all the questions were Defense Against the Dark Arts related. Some were on current events or facts about themselves. Like Lance got asked what his favorite non magical animal was. Shark obviously. 

Either way Lance was much more relaxed once the bell rang than he had been at the start of the day. He was even more relieved to find they shared Potions with the Slytherins. Meaning they could walk together and sit together and there would be no worries. 

For now at least

Potions was also a boring affair. Their Professor, a thin old witch, seemed extremely strict in the scariest possible way. 

“It is important to remember to listen to everything I say. One mistake you could die. You could kill your partner. Even kill a friend at lunch simply because you didn’t clean properly. So pay attention,” she slammed her hand on the table a row ahead of Lance causing Griffin to flinch slightly as she glared at him

Professor Alby was her name and if Lance remembers anything from his siblings is that she was indeed creepy and sneaky. She had no good to get on you, just don’t get on her bad side. She could make your whole life hell if you make one minor mistake. 

Apparently she took her job very seriously 

During lunch Lance once again found himself alone in the farthest corner of the table. He was able to actually eat today though which was much better than the night before. His nerves easing up and it was easier to ignore the glares from the other Gryffindors. 

It was becoming easier to ignore but it was still unsettling. If this was going to be his whole Hogwarts experience he didn’t know how well he was going to handle it. 

And if he was stuck sleeping on the couch he definitely couldn’t handle it

Transfiguration was next and Lance felt uneasy again. He had noticed for the most part all his fellow Gryffindors had more or less buddied up for the other two classes already. Plus lunch they all chatted so even those who hadn’t already known each other were getting friendly. 

Leaving Lance alone again in the far corner of the room. Empty seat beside him as the students entered. Just like Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, his housemates would look at him and walk away. The only other constant was the dark haired boy who still looked like he just walked out of a fight, would always sit in the spot in front of him. 

He felt a bit more hopeful realizing they would be sharing the class with Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs were nice right? At least they were supposed to be the more welcoming of the four houses. Though the more who came in Lance was wondering if rumor of his treacherous self already wandered to their ears. 

Several looked around for spots giving small smiles and nods but still avoided Lance’s corner with intent. A Hufflepuff girl dropped into the seat in front of him and tried to introduce herself to the other Gryffindor. 

Lance rolled his eyes at the boy as he only said Krogane and went back to ignoring her. He had the chance to meet someone new and the kid just blew her off. Granted Lance was starting to think ignoring people would be the way to go. Might make the days easier. 

“Hey could I take a seat here or is it saved already?”

Lance jumped slightly looking up. Surprised to see a large and tan Hufflepuff pointing at the seat next to him. 

“Oh no not saved feel free. I won’t disturb you.”

The boy nodded, seeming relieved. It’s when Lance noticed just how few seats were actually left. He must have just been a last choice then. 

“Oh Hunk Garrett by the way!” The boy reaches over offering his hand

Lance felt another way of relief rush through him. Maybe it would be ok after all. 

“Lance McClain.”

The Hufflepuff in front of them twirled around in her seat looking rather excited 

“Oh I heard about you! You don’t look very sinister and evil to me though! You look alright!”

Lance could feel embarrassment rush to his face as the girl with long blond hair stared at him with intent. 

“Uhhh thanks?”

“What you haven’t heard then?” She asked tilting her head

“I’m sure I get the idea,” Lance really didn’t want to say passed that especially when another Gryffindor was right in front of him 

She stuck out her hand eagerly despite the fact, “Romelle Prince.”

Lance shook her hand carefully as if someone would jump in to tell him off. The girl snorted slightly. 

“I’m not going to break.”

“I… it’s not I just,” Lance’s ears turned pinked and she giggled again as the door closed

Eyes all gathered to the Professor. Lance recognized him. Tall, tan, thin, with gold rimmed glasses and a serious stare. He was who called names at the sorting and was his head of house. 

“I’m Professor Wright. I’m your Transfiguration Professor and yes Gryffindor’s head of house but that doesn’t mean any favors to you. In fact I expect more.”

The Gryffindor in front of Lance snorted quietly but seemed to remain undetected by the Professor. 

“I am starting this year as a reminder. Magic is dangerous so pay attention. Yes we are learning basics but even you idiots can turn the basics into something disastrous so any violations of rules will result in detention or worse. I will not have errors in my classroom.”

Both Lance and Hunk shared a look and swallowed hard before focusing back. They had been worried about their Defense Against the Dark Arts but it seemed that maybe Transfiguration was the one to worry about.

“We will begin with my classroom rules and jump right into it. There is a lot to learn for exams so I expect you to start memorizing now.”

There was a flurry of activity now in the classroom as students dived for ink, quills, and parchment. The rules were drowned out for the class before most had even fully pulled themselves together. 

Lance felt the first true nervousness not for the situation he was in for his House and family but for the classes. He knew they were tough his siblings had drones on and on about it but so far the other classes they had as well as any professor they had run into had been kind and forgiving to the first years. Granted it was day one really. A lot was due to change. 

Lance heard a slight grumble beside him as the Hufflepuff tried desperately to keep up with the words quickly leaving the Professor’s mouth. Lance slid his notes over slightly and slightly kicked the Hufflepuff under the desk. Hunk glanced over then paused seeing Lance was still writing but had positioned his notes so that Hunk could also read what he missed. 

He hissed a thank you scribbling rapidly before returning to what was being said. 

The class droned from there. Quick fingers trying to catch every word flying from the Professor’s mouth before they left the room. The bell finally signaled the end of class and the first years slumped in relief till the Professor read what chapter he wants read before next class. Silent groans filled the minds of all the students. 

Lance stretched as he stood gathering his things. 

“Thanks for the save with the notes,” Hunk said gathering his items as well

“No problem.”

“What do you all have next?”

Lance looked up at Romelle who had asked. She had spun in her seat staring right at Lance waiting for his answer. Lance’s brain blank before finally blinking some sense into himself. 

“Oh Charms.”

Romelle frowned standing as well books in her arms, “Darn I was hoping I would actually get to talk to you. I’m curious about what the supposed evil Gryffindor is actually like.”

Lance ducked his eyes back down to his papers shuffling them a bit extra to buy time. He didn’t like the words coming from her mouth but what could he do to stop it. He still didn’t understand what was going on. 

“We probably have more classes together tomorrow,” Hunk said standing

“Oh yeah! True! I guess we will see we gotta book it… I don’t really know where we are going,” Romelle smiled sheepishly up at Hunk 

“I thought you said you knew this place like the back of your hand!” Hunk turning to check they were the last Hufflepuffs in the room

“I mean sorta! My cousin and uncle make it seem like I know where I’m going but I still get turned around. Don’t trust me too much now,” she teased

“You told me to trust you this morning!”

Lance laughed slightly standing and shouldering his bag. The attention now off of him, he could relax again. He gave a small wave and exited looking up to find where the rest of the house had gone. Spotting the bit of red just ahead he quickly aimed off towards Charms. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates https://mobile.twitter.com/XRider_Official
> 
> Want more writing or early updates of longer works?  
> Instagram https://instagram.com/x.rider.official?r=nametag
> 
> Want to support me a little extra?  
> https://ko-fi.com/xriderofficial


	4. Chapter 3: Given the Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right before Keith and Lance’s first year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the mess if you all are waking up to it!
> 
> Like I said I decided to add notes to the front of this story and it shifted chapters around. 
> 
> This is the most recent chapter that you all haven’t read yet!

Keith Krogane had honestly never really looked forward to Hogwarts. 

He had many other aspects in life he was more focused on than school. Much to everyone else’s displeasure. Life however gave him a curveball when he got his Hogwarts letter. 

He had already known he was magic. He didn’t have much memory of his father but he did recall magic in their little apartment growing up. He could vaguely piece together chasing a patronus as it darted around the kitchen. He could recall some plants that would try to bite him when he over watered them. He was pretty sure his favorite game when he was really young was simply watching his father create tiny lights from the top of his wand. 

The memories were buried deep under dust and blankets in his brain but they were there nonetheless.

He never knew his mother. His father never mentioned her or kept photos of her around for Keith to know. He also had no knowledge of grandparents on either side. 

But if at least one parent was magic he should be magic… right?

So when his father didn’t come home one evening there wasn’t anyone to check on Keith. In fact Keith’s father always told him never to leave the house alone so it wasn’t till almost two weeks later when someone finally broke down the door of their apartment to find a very terrified and hungry Keith hiding under him and his father’s shared bed. 

There was a short discussion in what to do before Keith was shipped off to one of the very few orphanages that specialized in future witches and wizards. So few that after some research Keith discovered there was only one in the whole country. 

There Keith lived cramped with ten other boys in his room alone. That wasn’t even counting the other rooms for the older boys and then the girls also had two rooms.

Magic there was rarely used. Why Keith never fully understood but it had something to do with the off chance one of the orphans didn’t actually have magic in their blood. 

Magic was typically used after hours when the kids slept and for special punishments that Keith was unfortunately well accustomed to. There were also two house elves that worked behind the scenes to keep things semi organized. 

But the head caretaker was a horrible woman. A Squib herself she had no magic and often had to borrow what she could from special items. Keith never understood why she accepted this position because she rather seemed to hate children. 

Keith often wondered if she just did it to feel a bit of power over those who had magic but he could never really prove it. 

But given how life had essentially tossed him aside school became the last thing in his mind. He was more concerned about having enough to eat daily and not getting beaten either by the caretaker or older kids. The idea of going to a place like Hogwarts where there were even more kids and adults was disgusting. 

Things had changed for him recently however. Just two months before he got his Hogwarts letter there had been an adoption event. 

Adoption events were held twice a year. The idea was not only to raise money but also to help potentially adopt out some of the kids. The ministry had always made sure the orphanage at least had enough basic funds for things like food and they would cover any expenses for those going to Hogwarts but it still wasn’t enough to keep caring for so many kids. 

To them kids didn’t require things like toys, books, and new clothes. Even for their Hogwarts who everything was heavily pre owned and too well used to last some kids past the first year. So any bit of money they could round up was a blessing. 

Keith remembered sitting at the event on a stool in the corner just as he always did. Curled up and silently watching people go by. It was held at a small wizard town not far from the orphanage. It coincided with a week long fair the town had for their founding. 

It was one of the few times the orphans could actually wander in small groups and have a bit of fun even if they had no money. They could watch the rides and lights. Then pathetically stare and drool at the food like dogs in the hope someone would toss them a bit. 

It was day three and Keith was already sick of it opting to hide by the booth and watch others in the distance. He already knew the drill by now. Obviously the young cute kids got adopted fairly easily. There was also desire in those older ones who performed and behaved well once they entered Hogwarts. 

It was disgusting. Picking older ones with good scores to brag about how good of a future witch or wizard they would turn out to be. Showering them in front of other adults while behind doors they were pressured to do better and better. 

Only more of a reason Keith hoped he could avoid going to the stupid place. Till then he would sulk in his corner and hope he could avoid detection. 

Something had caught his gaze in the crowd. A color not so easy to find. A deep purple that could almost be mistaken as black. Keith normally only saw it when he looked in the mirror. 

But there it was blinking only a few feet in front of him looking right at him

Keith picked up his head from his knees blinking slowly. It was still there. Purple eyes like his looking at him. They belonged to a woman who was moving through the tents. Short choppy dark hair that curled under her ears perked out from her hood. She was taller than her male counterpart who’s back was turned to Keith as he peeled around a tent flap. 

Who were they? Why did she seem familiar?

Keith carefully moved from the stool coming out from behind the stand they had set for the orphanage. A group of teens darted in front of him blocking his view for a moment. He caught the movement of the woman’s cloak ducking around the tent her partner had been peeking around. 

Keith set off in a jog after them. Dodging strangers as he chased their trail. The pair ducked behind some food vendors toward a dark alley. Warning bells going off in Keith’s head but he followed them anyway. 

He paused at the mouth looking in. A flickering light at the end perished the moment Keith entered. 

“Hello?” He called out

Carefully tiptoeing along the wall letting his eyes adjust to no light. He jumped slightly as a cat jumped out from a trash bin. He crouched slightly trying to steady his frantic heart. 

He swallowed his fear moving quickly toward the back of the alley. He saw them come this way. They had to be nearby. 

“Hello?” He tries again

He almost rushed head first into a wall. He carefully placed a hand on the wall and pushed. It was solid. No one was there. 

Keith shivered stuffing his hand in his pockets. It was stupid chasing them anyway. He didn’t know them. Must have been a trick of the light. 

Keith turned on his heel only to smack himself straight into what felt like another wall forcing him to fall on his ass. 

“Sorry kid! What the hell are you doing here?”

Keith froze looking up. The tip of a wand suddenly lit the area. A wizard stared down at him and Keith felt fear drip down his spine. The wizard had mismatched hair. Scars running across his face and neck. He looked to be missing an arm too. 

“Takashi?” A voiced called down the alley

The wizard turned and shook his head but raised his wand to shed more light around them. 

“Oh and you are?” The other wizard asked as he approached 

He was tall, tan, and thin. For whatever reason the look on his faces was scarier than that man with scars and a missing arm. 

“I didn’t do anything. Leave me alone,” Keith felt his voice shake and winced at the fact

“Easy kid we are just helping out. We thought someone was lost or something,” the one armed guy said

Keith slowly stood trying to stop his legs from shaking under him but he cornered in a dark alley by two wizards he didn’t know. They weren’t exactly keen on not shaking right now. 

“I’m- I’m fine. I was just heading back to the fair,” Keith tried to roll back his shoulders and tilt his chin up

He could be brave. He had gotten into enough fights with the older kids and he had figured it out pretty quickly. He could at least fight enough to get away. 

“Oh we just came from there too. Why don’t we walk back together?” The one with glasses over a hand toward Keith but Keith simply shrank back a bit 

The man dropped his hand with a sigh, “We aren’t leaving you here. The least you can do is follow us to the fair so we can get you back home alright?”

Keith flinched at that too. The orphanage was not his home. He refused to call it that. It was just a temporary marker till he could either escape or age out. One or the other. 

The wizards looked at each other before back down at Keith. 

“You don’t want to go home?” The one with glasses asked

“It’s not home,” Keith muttered bitterly

“Oh are you with the orphanage?” The wizard with one arm seem to piece things together 

Keith nodded slightly. 

“No big deal. Follow us. We can take you back to the booth safely. It’s not safe for you to be wandering around like this at night,” the wizard flicked his wand slightly letting the light fade leaving them at the mercy of the moon

Keith really didn’t feel safe about any of it. They weren’t giving him much of a choice however. 

They made their way back toward the main part of the fair when Keith was supposed to stay. The familiar feeling of panic formed in his gut when he realized if the caretaker found out he was going to get a beating tonight. Subconsciously rubbing his wrist remembering the last time. 

He could feel eyes on him the whole way back. It made his skin crawl. He wanted to go back to his stool and not move ever again. Why did he go after strangers just because they had similar eyes? Maybe it was just a trick of the light anyway. Maybe they weren’t even really there. 

Keith spotted the booth just across the way and he slowed to a stop. The two wizards stopped as well looking down at the boy. 

“I can make it from here… thank you,” he ducked his head and muttered praying they wouldn’t walk him all the way there

He was lucky. They nodded and waved him off watching to make sure he was safely back. Keith took a seat on his stool again and that was where he stayed the rest of the evening till they went back for the night. 

The next evening they were back at the fair. Day four of seven. Keith yawned from his stool and leaned against a bit of wood besides him. 

He watched as kids ducked around the tents, squealing and playing. Enjoying their bit of freedom with the regular world. He also watched as a few couples visited the booth. Talking to the volunteer and caretaker available. Another volunteer was back at the orphanage to watch over the smaller ones that couldn’t venture out just yet. 

It was the most help the orphanage ever got was days like this. 

A pair walked by stopping at the table casually picking up a pamphlet. Keith blinked twice before realizing it was the two wizards from the night prior. The two that made sure he got back safely. 

The one with glasses must have felt his gaze as he looked up to meet it. He had a cold stare. Very unforgiving but there was a hint of something else Keith couldn’t pinpoint. 

He watched as the pair chatted with the caretaker for a few brief moments before leaving. Only a few hours later the one with the glasses seemed to materialize besides Keith offering him a small bag of popcorn. Keith took it very hesitantly saying a thank you and the man disappeared into the night again. 

Day five the wizard who lacked the arm came back by. He talked lightly with Keith. Asked him basic questions. His age, name, what he liked to do, etc. 

Keith gave the standard short and wary answers. He wasn’t an ideal candidate for the majority of people. He already knew that. Every kid had a record attached to them that was open to the public and he knew his list of fights and problems were easily the longest of them all. Compared to his accomplishments and special talents… which were none. 

Day six the pair came back. This time asking Keith if he would walk with them. Keith felt obligated. They could easily mention to the caretaker where they had originally found him. He could see a heavy punishment in his future if she found out. 

So he walked with them. 

He could feel them reading him as they asked questions or simply talked. He could feel them analyze every time he flinched or jumped. He could feel their stares as he turned down sweet after sweet offered to him. He felt them watching in the few moments Keith did relax watching the kids chase each other with sparklers and as they watched the firework show later that night. 

“You are afraid of getting attached to things aren’t you,” the wizard with the glasses who had finally introduced himself as Adam Wright said

Keith made a face, “The last time I trusted someone the left without warning and it took two weeks for anyone to come looking.”

  
  


“So you think it’s better to walk around life detached?” The other wizard who had introduced himself as Shiro asked

Keith simply shrugged as they made their way back to the booth. 

Day seven was the final day of the fair. 

Keith had noticed the caretaker throwing him smug looks. She doted on him a bit extra before leaving making sure he looked semi decent. 

“Why are you bothering?” He snapped as she moved his hair out of his eyes only to cover it again noting a fresh bruise from a fight in the bathroom that morning

“Because I don’t know if they just feel bad for you and want to take on a charity case or if they actually care but for once someone is actually interested in you problem child,” she rolled her eyes gather her normal paperwork for the evening

After that remark Keith tried to stay behind. He wasn’t actually sure how he felt about it. Being adopted was something he never thought of. 

The more he thought about it the more it terrified him. 

One of the older boys eventually dragged him out of the closet and helped pack him into the van to head to the final day of the fair. 

“You know you can ask them questions too so it’s less scary,” one of the older girls muttered watching Keith cling to the seat on the way there

The thing is the pair hadn’t seemed like bad people. The longer they had walked he had noticed the more Adam seemed to relax. Shiro was honestly like a giant kid himself eying the rides and games glancing between the other two ready to go for it at a moments notice. 

But he didn’t really know them 

He knew they were teachers currently but had only accepted the teaching jobs in the past few years. Prior they did a lot of research and traveling. Still sorta do outside of classes. He knew they met in school and dated for eight years before marrying a few summers ago. 

But really that was it

Keith hoped they wouldn’t come back that final day. His hopes were dashed when he spotted them already by the booth. The caretaker handed them some papers and then they left simply waving at Keith. 

Keith took spot on his stool and let his mind wander. He wondered what papers she gave them. Was it his shitty record? Maybe it was the full list of children available. What if they spotted a better kid? There were tons more that would probably love a quiet life in a small house with a family. 

The thought of them taking home a different kid however still didn’t ease Keith’s thoughts. In fact it simply turned his stomach more. 

When the fair ramped up again the pair came back asking Keith once again to walk with them. He really wanted to say no. To stay with the safety of his stool but that twisting and turning in his gut didn’t let him. 

They led him to the edge of a small pond not far from the edge of the fair. They sat and simply patted the ground besides them. 

“You don’t like the orphanage do you?” Adam started 

“I don’t think any kid is supposed to like an orphanage,” Keith answered flatly

“He means.. you struggle more than others there… right?” Shiro asked looking between the pair making sure he was correct

Keith simply shrugged, keeping his eyes out toward the water.

Adam pulled out the papers he had been given earlier, “You’ve been there for almost five years. You’ve been in close to one hundred and thirty-five fights. Not counting the one this morning. You are behind in basic schooling even though you are supposed to start Hogwarts this year. You have a habit of hiding and storing food. You avoid people if possible.”

“Are you just going to keep listing how much of a disaster I am?” Keith asked before he could continue 

Adam set the papers down looking over at Keith. The silence around them pecked at by the sounds of the fair not far from them. 

“You have sat on the stool the whole fair unless asked to walk minus when we found you in the alley. So why were you there?”

Keith looked at the pair only to shrug.

“So you weren’t following some people?” Adam asked resulting in Keith glancing up at him

So he hadn’t imagined it. 

“She seemed… familiar,” Keith whispered 

“So why lie about it then?” Shiro asked

Keith picked at his fingernails. He felt like this was a police investigation. 

“You thought you would get punished for wandering so far,” Adam finished eyes not moving off Keith

“If you knew the answer why would you ask?”

“You don’t lie per say you simply avoid answering which leads me to believe you want to behave at least a little bit,” Adam continued 

Keith made a face at the statement. It felt like an odd thing to say. 

“So why all the acting out? Are you afraid of someone or is it self defense?” Shiro asked

Keith moved his knees to his chest letting his chin rest on top so he could look out. 

“It was always just me and dad. No one came by the apartment and I never left. Then he left and I stayed. They are piranhas there. I don’t…” Keith moved a hand under him to scratch at the dirt, “I’m not good with people and they are piranhas. I’m even worse with piranhas.”

The two wizards shared a look. Silent communication in the blink of an eye for the two of them and everything seemed to pull together. 

“You are supposed to go to Hogwarts after this summer. Can you handle the piranhas there?” Shiro asked

Keith shrugged again, “I never thought much of school. Just on getting through the day.”

Just surviving. That’s what he had worried about. 

“And if someone gave you the chance,” Adam let his question waver out

Keith snorted looking at the stack of papers besides Adam

“Probably stupid of them. I have nothing to offer. I’m not a cute baby to raise as their own. I’m not a top student to brag about. I can hardly hold a regular conversation. I flinch at everything and hide easily because that was what I was taught my whole life to do and it’s kept me alive this long. So unless someone wants a hide and seek champion I have nothing to offer.”

“You're a kid you’re not supposed to offer anything you are suppose to live life without worry,” Shiro said with a weird look in his eye 

“You are not supposed to be livestock,” Adam added looking back down at the papers

Keith didn’t respond. Honestly he never knew what other kids were like. He had lived in a little apartment with just one person before being tossed into the deep end with a ton of orphans. None of them were normal either and most could hardly tell him what it was like before they were dumped there. 

“So what would you do if someone actually gave you a chance?” Shiro asked

Keith could feel both men looking at him waiting for a response. He didn’t know what answer they wanted. He didn’t know what to give them. He had never had the luxury to wonder. 

His mind wandered. When was the last time he was truly happy? It had been years right? A toddler really. What did he want to then? Could he even answer that?

Did he even want a chance?

“I guess I would just have to keep trying to survive wouldn’t I?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates https://mobile.twitter.com/XRider_Official
> 
> Want more writing or early updates of longer works?  
> Instagram https://instagram.com/x.rider.official?r=nametag
> 
> Want to support me a little extra?  
> https://ko-fi.com/xriderofficial


	5. Chapter 5: What if there is venom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Reminder that every time I add a character I will adjust the notes in the front and add them to the reference sheet! So today you have a few new characters added.   
> This is mainly an info dump chapter unfortunately

Everything after that night happened in what felt like the blink of an eye. 

There were forms filled, a house check, background check, and so many interviews that heads spun. The adoption process wasn’t any easier simply because they possessed magic. 

It felt like a weird dream. Keith wakes up his first night at Shiro and Adam’s house carefully wandering down to see breakfast almost ready. No one fighting over food or where to sit. Shiro almost buring the pancakes so Adam finally made him sit with Keith at the table. Shiro asked how he slept and if there was anything he needed to make himself more comfortable when an owl flew in. 

The odd sense of such domestic living didn’t seem to want to sink in to Keith yet especially when Shiro smiled as he looked at the letters that were delivered and handed one with a Hogwarts symbol over to Keith. 

“Oh I forgot that was today,” Adam said wiggling his nose

Keith could only stare at it. He still wasn’t sure. It felt fake. There was still no excitement about the thought of going to Hogwarts. Granted he no longer had to technically focus on just surviving… at least currently but there were still several other things he had to worry about. 

Like if he could actually make a family out of what was in front of him

Wouldn’t it be a bit too soon for him to be jumping into school if he was supposed to be trying to bond with the pair who had just adopted him? Granted they had spent a lot of time together over the past few months while getting things ready. 

It’s just…

They were still technically strangers… just strangers that knew his life story and he knew a fraction of theirs

“Oh before I forget… holidays,” Adam said, sliding the final pancake to the top of the stack, placing the group on the table, “Typically for Christmas we are stuck there. Nothing we can really do about it. We always try to rotate holidays as professors if we can but some of us always have to stay behind for the students that don’t go home. Easter Holiday typically we take a mini vacation just to enjoy time before dealing with the panic sessions of finals. If that sounds alright.”

Keith blinked slowly looking at the pair, “What do you mean stuck there?”

Shiro and Adam looked at each other for several long moments before Shiro’s eyes widened to a hysterical amount. 

“We told you we were teachers… we never really said for what or where did we?” He asked 

Keith shook his head as the pieces slowly flew together in his brain

“Oh… that’s awkward. We both teach at Hogwarts,” Adam confirmed sitting down at the table 

It was at the moment Keith decided he would rather die than go to Hogwarts. 

Yet there he was

They had exited Charms which was their final class of the day. He rubbed the back of his neck slightly as he walked back toward the common room. Why was their first day so packed full of all the hard stuff?

He was already looking forward to simply taking a shower and going to bed. Seemed like a perfect idea however there was the whole thing of dinner and the fact that some jerks actually gave them homework already. 

Plus he was at Hogwarts… while he didn’t want to be here to start with he was curious about all the secret places the castle held that the older kids had talked about. 

Keith dumped his belongings back in the room groaning as he took a moment to stretch out on the bed. Most of the other first years doing the same. 

“How are we supposed to have fun if everyday is like this,” Griffin groaned 

“It’s school. It’s no different than muggle school… well minus magic,” the muggle born said looking over what seemed to be his Charms notes

“Did it freak you out finding out about all this?” The guy Keith had only recently found out to be Kinkade

Honestly he still wasn’t sure of anyone else’s names. He hadn’t bothered asking. 

“Kinda. Like stuff had always happened that we could never explain. Though there were accidents or ghosts at a point. Ma even called a priest to bless the house,” the kid snorted at the memory

Keith sat up slightly looking off toward the empty bed besides his. The McClain kid hadn’t come back with them. 

“Anyway when Professor Rune came to explain Hogwarts to us and everything I guess it kinda felt like a joke. Then he showed us you know his wand and magic and such it kinda felt more and more like it made sense. Then of course we got lost in the shopping place and at the station because directions are something you all don’t do right.”

“Wait Watson, who’s Professor Rune?” Kinkade interrupted 

“Oh Muggle studies,” the muggle born answered, “Anyway… it still sorta feels like a fever dream. Like it’s still kinda fake but at the same time it answers a lot of questions.”

“I could never imagine not growing up without magic,” Griffin muttered looking over at Watson, “How do you all manage to do… well anything? We use magic so heavily in the house to do even basic choirs. Couldn’t imagine having to do all that without it.”

Watson chuckled, “That sounds dramatic. It’s really not that difficult. Maybe you use it as a crutch.”

Griffin scowled slightly, looking ready to toss a pillow at Watson only for the last boy who’s name Keith still didn’t know blocked it. 

“Magic in the household is a bit or a crutch don’t you think?”

“Oi Thomas why you gotta rain in my parade!”

“Oh yeah aren’t you half?” Kinkade asked Thomas

“Yeah dad has magic then he married my mom who is a muggle. I actually have an older brother who was born without magic so I think I surprised them a bit.”

Griffin let out a low whistle, “Must be weird then. Was he mad at you?”

“Who my brother? I don’t think so. I think he was just as shocked as the rest of us. I guess when he didn’t have magic my dad simply thought I wouldn’t either.”

Griffin turned his attention to Keith who was still staring off with zero thoughts in his brain. 

“What about you Kogane? You awful quiet over there.”

Keith tilted his head back slightly. His hair falling out of his face showing off the healing bruise on his face. 

“My dad was for sure. Never knew my mom though so couldn’t tell you honestly.”

“Oh sorry,” Griffin muttered but Keith only shrugged 

He was use to it

“What about the McClain kid? What exactly is his deal?” Watson asked

“Oh yeah guess you really don’t know,” Griffin said turning his full attention back to Watson

Keith turned slightly facing the rest of the group. He had heard his fair share of stories. From kids at the orphanage and from sneaks of The Daily Prophet. He knew the McClains had something to do with a lot of the recently aged out kids being orphans. He never really knew why though. He did know that those kids cursed the McClains every chance they got. 

“Well there are those who use magic for good and those who use it for their own selfish wishes right? The McClains are kinda the epitome of the second you can say. They are responsible for a lot of blood spilled over the years. Basically for as long as there has been a McClain there has been treason,” Griffin said as Kinkade made a face

“You don’t just,” Kinkade sighed looking over to Watson as well, “He’s not entirely wrong he just explained it poorly. Any war or major controversy that has involved witches and wizards through the years has been heavily dependent on how the McClain clan acts. They hold positions in all places of the Ministry. They have a lot of information, power, and blood. Basically whatever side they choose is often the side that wins and the other side shrivels in pain for several years.”

“If that’s so… does that mean the wizarding world is currently controlled by dark wizards?” Watson asked

It was an honest question. The pair definitely had made it seemed like the McClains chose evil thus evil must be in charge. 

“No,” Kinkade rubbed the back of his neck looking toward the empty bed, “It is more like… they have no loyalty that makes them dangerous. The last war was what fifty years ago now? I don’t know the full details but my grandfather was involved in the war. It was over muggleborn restrictions. For a while even if you were a witch or wizard if you had non-magical parents you had a ton of restrictions. It used to be worse. Like really bad at one point.”

Keith rolled his eyes as Kinkade danced around the details, “They were often killed or enslaved. Then they got rights close to what hundred years ago, but had limits. Like they couldn’t hold a job in the Ministry or couldn’t teach. Things like that,” Keith cleared for Watson who seemed to pale at the thought

“That’s what the war was over was for their rights,” Kinkade answered glancing over at Keith, “May seem a bit stupid thinking back on it now but it got very tense. A lot of wizards didn’t think it was right. They thought they would take what they know of magic and share it with the muggles you know. Teach them about what we really are.”

“It can be hard to explain so much history and legality to a group of people who had often banished and murdered so many in the past you know,” Griffin added, “Think of all those stories they use to tell of burning and hanging suspected witches and wizards it’s obvious why the whole wizard if world went into hiding. There are still more of them than us. It’s a safety thing. So they were worried if people found out magic was a thing again how it would turn out.”

“People are selfish and greedy in general and fear what they don’t know. Those with magic were afraid they would lose their ways and their life. While those without magic are likely to be greedy or scared of the idea of it. But there was still the fact that muggleborns were being treated like shit over it,” Keith added, “Basically the whole thing was over fear and the shitty treatment the muggleborns got.”

“Ok… so what happened? Obviously I’m at this school right and they told my parents what was up. So what happened?” Watson asked shifting slightly

“Well at first they tried simply changing laws to make life better for everyone but there were riots. Some say it wasn’t enough, others too much, Griffin added, “It escalated from there. Turned into a proper war. Wasn’t safe for a long time to simply walk down the street. If your neighbor knew that you had non magic parents they could easily kill you or protect you against others. It was a mess.”

“There was no real end near after about five years. The McClains had been rather silent up till then. There was a mass murder in a small muggle village. Apparently a group of people went through the whole place and killed all of them. Didn’t leave even the children. They were caught and charged obviously but that’s when the McClains finally gave their say,” Kinkade said looking up at the ceiling as if the memory was written up there

“Why was that the breaking point?” Watson asked

“No clue. Some say they had family or friends there. Some say maybe it was too close to where they lived. Whatever it was it the morning the news broke the McClains shut down the entire Ministry building. Held people hostage till something was done about it. Higher ups who were against the muggleborns died if they resisted. Was a whole mess but it worked,” Kinkade sighed as if sprouting off a history lesson was not in his plans for the day

“But they are the reason the laws were changed right? The reason I can come to school?”

“Yes and no,” Griffin was quick to cover, “They wanted to give them full rights and titles but they argued that they should have their own society. Just abide by our rules and kept as a barrier between magic and nonmagic. So essentially they were free but still tied to our society. They were still essentially outcasts to the wizard it community.”

Watson leaned against the back of his bed. Looking at the group of boys in front obviously still very lost in the entire situation.

Keith sighed, “A lot of people liked the idea but there were the hidden clauses the McClains put in. It was never publicly released what the hidden clauses were but it was enough for the Ministry to say absolutely not. It was enough however to get people to calm down and properly talk. It took five more years but muggleborns were granted full rights and citizenship. You can do everything and anything any other wizard can do but it was because of the McClains hidden clauses.”

“So… I’m not in danger?” Watson seemed to have a bit of color back in his face

“No not at all,” Kinkade settled the boys fears 

“Ok… but I still don’t understand the McClain issue. You say traitors but what they did there 

seemed… mostly fine.”

“That was the thing,” Griffin butted in again, “This was the first time ever the McClains stepped away from the Slytherin ideology which created a rift for a long time. They already had a rift with the rest of society. Prior there were issues in their stance with Magic’s Creature laws, how to handle the Muggles when they discovered magic, how to handle government interaction with them, the time they demolished an entire forest including the rare type of unicorns that were there, and so on. Their track record isn’t a good one. They would sooner stab you in the back prior to offering a hand. They always have secret clauses hidden in their offers to make you stay bound to them.”

“In short,” Kinkade raised a hand to break off Griffin’s rambling, “The wizarding community just doesn’t trust them. They respect them because of their power but being friendly with them means nothing really. They do what interests and benefits them.”

“If they picked a side of evil or good it wouldn’t be a problem but they just,” Griffin waved a hand with a huff

“Can’t trust a snake when you know it bites but you don’t know if it holds venom,” Keith finished looking to the group

Griffin clapped his hands together pointing at Keith, “Exactly!”

Thomas shifted slightly from his spot. He had been quiet the whole conversation. Likely unaware of even who the McClains were till that point. He cleared his throat grabbing attention from around the room. 

“Well I don’t know about you lot but I’m rather ready for dinner.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates https://mobile.twitter.com/XRider_Official
> 
> Want more writing or early updates of longer works?  
> Instagram https://instagram.com/x.rider.official?r=nametag
> 
> Want to support me a little extra?  
> https://ko-fi.com/xriderofficial

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what’s next? Follow my Twitter for updates https://mobile.twitter.com/XRider_Official
> 
> Want more writing or early updates of longer works?  
> Instagram https://instagram.com/x.rider.official?r=nametag
> 
> Want to support me a little extra?  
> https://ko-fi.com/xriderofficial


End file.
